Innocence
by Youko Kitsuke
Summary: Aquele ruivinho inocente havia o conquistado, mesmo que sempre o tratava daquele jeito estava completamente encantado... Yaoi-Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence - Capítulo 1**

O sinal toca, fim das aulas. Um garoto ruivo arrumava suas coisas para ir mara casa. Este era Sabaku no Gaara. Colocou a mochila nas costas dando uma última olhada na mesa para ver se não esqueçera nada saindo da classe depois.

- Tchau Gaa-chan! - Gritou um loiro de olhos azuiz - Uzumaki Naruto, seu melhor amigo - acenando para Gaara que passava pelos corredores. O Uzumaki recebeu um simples aceno de mão e um doce sorriso tímido.

Depois de passar pelos corredores senta na escadaria da frente da escola, abria a mochila novamente para pegar seus amados patins. Acabando de arrumá-los nos pés pegou impulso e saiu deslizando calmamente.

- Otouto! Matte kudasai! - Kankurou o chamava indo em direção do menor com seu skate. Gaara para esperando o irmão o alcançá-lo. - Devia ter me esperado, não gosto que ande sozinho.

- Gomen Aniki... - Disse abaixando um pouco a cabeça. - Mas não precisa sempre ir comigo, eu já tenho 15 anos. - O ruivo ficava sempre envergonhado com o irmão o protegendo tanto assim.

- Eu vou sim, se digo para me esperar é para me esperar. Repito: não gosto que ande sozinho. Você é meu Otouto e é meu dever te proteger! - Bagunçou os cabelos do menor.

- Você é muito superprotetor! - Tentou pareçer irritado mas acabou deixando um riso baixo escapar.

- Vamos então, ainda tenho que fazer o jantar e se a Temari chegar antes de nós ficará brava. - O moreno foi pegar impulso e acabou caindo com tudo no chão. - Itai...

- Daijobu ka? - Gaara o ajudou a levantar. - Sabe mesmo andar nisso?

- Mais ou menos... Mas to aprendendo! - Tenta disfarçar que não sabia quase nada. Levantou-se ficando desajeitadamente sob o skate.

- Yare yare... - Segurou na mão do irmão e foi puxando-o.

* * *

Chegaram em casa deixando os "veículos" no canto perto da porta e as mochilas no sofá e correram para a cozinha. Kankurou foi fuçar nos armários para ver o que poderia fazer para o jantar e Gaara sentou-se a mesa observando.

Enquanto o moreno remexia os armários o olhar de Gaara caiu sob um pote de cookies, simplesmente amava cookies. Discretamente se levantou da mesa e foi indo em direção ao pote, chegando perto abriu a tampa sem fazer barulho e colocou a mão dentro pegando um. Assim que aproximou ouviu a voz séria do mais velho:

- Nem pense nisso. Não vai comer biscoitos antes do jantar.

Gaara colocou o cookie de volta no pote e pensou como Kankurou havia percebido. Desistiu de pensar e voltou para a mesa batendo os pés com força.

- Hunf. - Sentou-se cruzando os braços como uma criança mimada.

Depois de muito tempo Kankurou decidiu fazer yakisoba instantâneo com alguns legumes. Depois de mais tempo - por que o moreno deveria ter queimado dois pacotes - o jantar estava servido.

- Itadakemasu! - Disseram os dois em um únissono atacando a comida em seguida, apesar de Kankurou ser um péssimo cozinheiro estava gostoso.

Após um bom jantar os dois foram para a sala fazer o dever de casa - Gaara foi depois de comer mais da metade do pote de cookies. Kankurou sentado á escrivaninha e Gaara deitado no sofá

- Quer ajuda Otouto? - Pergunta vendo Gaara morder o lápis com força.

- Uhum. - Parou de roer o pobre objeto sorrindo sem graça ao irmão.

O mais velho saiu da cadeira e foi indo com um pouco de dificuldade até Gaara tentando não pisar no material de ambos espalhado no chão. Quando estava chegando perto do sofá acabou escorregando em um lápis. Todas as folhas que o ruivo tinha em mãos se espalharam pelo chão e a cena agora era muito constrangedora.

Kankurou caído sobre Gaara e este com as mãos espalmadas no peito do moreno, ambos corados e morrendo de vergonha. Silêncio mortal.

- Ahm... Aniki, não vai sair de cima de mim?

- G-gomen! - Tentou se levantar mas escorregou nas folhas no chão e voltanto a cair sobre o mais novo. Novamente uma cena constrangedora, essa mais ainda: Kankurou com as mãos nos ombros de Gaara e os lábios de ambos colados.

Nenhum dos dois se mexiam, o silêncio reinava e continuavam na mesma direção. Um barulho alto da porta abrindo e batendo quebrou o silêncio:

- Tadaima! Nii-- ... - Temari chegava animada em casa, se calou ao ver a cena. Acabou entendendo de outra forma.

Kankurou se separou de Gaara conseguindo desajeitatamente ficar em pé, o ruivo se levanta um pouco apoiando-se nos cotovelos e olhando a loira.

- Onee-san! N-não é o que está pensando...! - Kankurou tentava explicar.

- Temari-nii, n-não é isso, é q-que... - Gaara ainda estava muito corado e gagejava.

- KANKUROU! - Berrou a loira, havia entendido errado mas não como os dois pensavam. - O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM O GAARA?! - Pegou a primeira coisa que viu, sorte que uma almofada, e se pos a correr atrás do moreno.

- Não é isso Nee-san! Você entendeu errado! - Kankurou fugia da irritada irmã.

- EU ENTENDI MUITO BEM! SOU LOIRA MAS NÃO SOU BURRA! - Arremeçou a almofada com toda a força, apesar do objeto ser macio com a força que foi atirado doeu.

- Temari-nee, yamero! - Gaara se levantou e segurou Temari, a loira já havia encurralado Kankurou e estava pronta para matá-lo. - Não foi isso mesmo, s-sério! Aniki não estava fazendo nada, foi só um acidente!

Se soltou de Gaara lançando um olhar mortal para Kankurou, pegou seu jantar e foi para o quarto. Os irmãos ficaram no silêncio novamente os dois olhando para cada lado corados.

- M-melhor eu arrumar isso, tenho que terminar para amanhã. - Sem olhar Kankurou recolheu todos os papéis e voltou a sentar-se no sofá, praticamente enterrando a cabeça nas folhas para não o olhar. Ainda estava envergonhado.

O moreno sentou-se na cadeira indo para frente para ajeitar-se na mesa. Fizeram as lições em total silêncio.

* * *

Yay! Incesto! \o/ Youko-kun ama incesto! (L) (_Apanha do Gaara e do Kankurou_) Mas compensa, por que eu amo! n.**n **Um pouco de incesto esplicito aqui no começo e ao longo implicito! (Y)

Mais alguns casais depois~ (R) O principal eu amey! - Não, não é Sandcest. .

Deixem reviews! Onegai shimasu! (_Implora com cara de cachorro sem dono_)


	2. Chapter 2

O dia parecia que iria ser normal, Gaara e Kankurou já haviam se encontrado como sempre na porta do banheiro.

- Ohayo! - Falaram um para o outro, o mais velho afagou o ruivo que sorria timidamente.

Ficaram esperando em frente ao banheiro Temari sair, a loira sempre demorava horas lá... Gaara sempre fora paciente, mas Kankurou já estava socando a pobre porta.

- Temari! Vamos né! Quando pretende sair daí?! - Socava a porta mas foi detido por Gaara.

- Melhor não fazer isso, Temari-nee pode se irritar. - Fala já imaginando que teria que salvá-lo, até aí normal.

- É mes-- - Não terminou a frase e foi acertado com tudo pela porta que abriu derrepente.

- PRONTO SEU CHATO! O banheiro é todo seu. - Temari olhava com um olhar que meteria medo em qualquer um. Olhou para Gaara que se encolheu. - Ohayo Gaa-nii! - Sorriu e afagou o mais novo depois foi para seu quarto.

Kankurou se levantou massageando a cabeça não notando o olhar preocupado de Gaara. Foi para o banheiro murmurando algo como "Loira chata" e fechando a porta. O ruivo as vezes até tinha medo de Temari. Pensando em seu desejo olhou para os lados procurando alguém que testemunhasse seu "crime" e correu até a cozinha em busca de cookies.

* * *

Depois de se arrumarem foram para a escola, Gaara com seus patins segurando Kankurou pela mão - tentando ensinar como se andava no skate. Estavam perto da ladeira da rua e Kankurou segurava com força na mão de Gaara com medo.

- Aniki, para de apertar minha mão assim, eu não vou te deixar cair!

- Gomen Otouto. - Sorriu sem graça á ele soltando um pouco.

Os dois conseguiram descer a ladeira - mas quem quase caiu foi o ruivo. Gaara conseguiu ensinar um pouco Kankurou a se equilibrar. Já estavam na escola, agora o moreno quase conseguia andar no skate direito.  
Gaara cantava algo baixinho e o moreno não conseguia ouvi-lo, queria ouvir - desde que ouviu a vóz do ruivo algum tempo atrás sempre achou bonita e faz tempo que não ouvia-o cantar.

- _Taisetsu na hito dakara zutto kawaranai de..._ - O menor cantou a parte alta da música aumentando um pouco o tom, como se tivesse esquecido o irmão do lado. - _Daisuki na hito dakara zutto kimi dake o dakishimete..._

- Você canta bem Otouto! - Aplaudiu Kankurou sorrindo a ele.

- Wah! - Gaara deu um pulo para trás parecendo voltar a notar Kankurou, corou ao ver que ele o ouviu. - Ahm... A-arigatou... - Abaixou a cabeça corando mais ainda pelo elogio.

Kankurou riu, achava tão fofo o irmão ser tímido assim : - Canta mais Otouto. - Incentivou sorrindo.

- Melhor irmos se não vamos nos atrasar! - Garra pegou impulso e saiu deslizando rápido deixando o mais velho para trás.

Não estavam nada atrasados e Kankurou estranhou um pouco mas pensou vendo que era normal. Lembrando-se da vez que Gaara foi cantar no coral de outra escola que já haviam estudado, nesta época Gaara tinha só 8 anos, o pequeno estava tão nervoso que errou a música e saiu do palco chorando de vergonha. A última coisa deixou Kankurou triste por lembrar como o irmão havia ficado para baixo por ter errado - ouvia-o sempre treinar.

- Kankurou! - Chamou o ruivo praticamente do outro lado do quarterão despertando o moreno de seus pensamentos.

- 'Tô indo! - Pegou impulso e foi até ele rápido.

Gaara sorriu a ele : - Você aprendeu.

Prestou mais atenção e viu que tinha mesmo aprendido a andar bem, sorriu para o irmão como um obrigado e orgulhoso de si mesmo. Os dois foram para a escola apostanto corrida.

* * *

No caminho Kankurou diminuiu o ritimo só para o irmão ganhar, queria ver ele feliz por ganhar a corrida. Os dois chegavam ofegando um pouco, tomando cuidado para não atropelar ninguém.

- Ganhei! - Gaara freou lançando um olhar vitorioso para Kankurou sorrindo doçe depois.

Kankurou bagunçou os cabelos ruivos do outro como sempre e foi para sua classe. O menor acenou indo também para sua classe.

Nos corredores foi parado por Sasori - o professor de artes. O maior tocou o ombro de Gaara fazendo-o se virar se perguntando o porque : - Hai Sasori-sensei? - O olhou quase que curioso.

- Eu te ouvi cantar hoje antes da escola e gostei, queria que você-- - Foi cortado pelo outro que falava desesperado.

- Cantasse? Gomen Sensei mas não! E-eu tenho trauma disso! - Depois de notar o olhar meio irritado de Sasori levou as mãos á boca se calando.

- Era isso, queria que cantasse para mim enquanto tiro minhas fotos. Ajuda no clima, e também - Deslizou as costas de uma das mãos pelo rosto do menor fazendo-o corar. - Você é bonito, além de cantar poderia ser modelo.

- Ahm... Bem... - Murmurou o menor passando as mãos nos fios ruivos nervoso, quase que tremendo.

- Não precisa ficar assim, ninguém irá te morder. Pense bem, espero amanhã uma resposta. - Levou a mão nos cabelos de Gaara levemente indo embora, frio como sempre.

* * *

Mais um cap.! o/

Ah, quase esqueci de falar, o que o Gaara cantou era _12gatsu no Love Song_ by _Gackt_. n.n Eu achei uma música legal para ele e não me veio outra a cabeça. ó.o /apanha.

Lembrem-se de deixar reviews! =3 Onegai shimasu! TT-TT


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara contou á Kankurou sobre o que foi proposto. O mais velho o incentivou mas o ruivo estava nervoso. Gaara acabou por se lembrar do que havia acontecido na útima vez que cantou em público e chorou. Kankurou ficou a consolar o irmão e ainda o incentivava. Decidiu que iria aceitar, o moreno conseguira o convencer.

Procurava pelo sensei nos corredores e nas salas, o achou sentado no jardim da escola admirando as flores - todas eram de diferentes lugares e foram trazidas por Sasori, sempre viajava e comprou nos lugares onde já fora.

Tocou o ombro de Sasori depois tirando a mão e o olhou : - Eu aceito sim. - Encolheu um pouco os ombros pelo olhar frio que era lançado para si.

- Muito bem. - Sorriu minimamente enrolando uma mecha dos fios ruivos nos dedos vendo-o corar, indicou para o menor sentar-se ao seu lado. - Vá a este local. - Entregou um papel á Gaara com o endereço de sua casa nele. - Sei que Kankurou não gosta que ande sozinho, ele pode vir também. - Escutou um "hai" em resposta, segurou-o antes de se levantar. - Fique, quero ouvi-lo.

- Mas eu tenho que ir para a aula. - Foi calado por um dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Damaru... - Tirou o dedo e o fez sentar. - Depois falo que fui eu que pedi para ficar, tudo bem. Cante. Ouça esta aqui e depois cante para mim. - Pegou um mp4 no bolso e ligou, escolheu a música e colocou os fones nos ouvidos do menor.

Gaara ficou ouvindo a música e decorando. Algum tempo depois entregou o aparelho para Sasori fazendo um sinal que estava pronto. Estranhava um pouco por ser uma música de um filme infantil mas não questionou.

- Ótimo. Eu farei a outra voz, certo? Vamos.

- _Can you feel the love tonight?_- Começou corado, recebeu um sinal do sensei para aumentar o tom e o fez. - _Ai wo kanjite... Sekai wo tsutsumo haamonii... Inochi no uta yo..._

- _Hanashitai kedo... Dou sure ba ii... Kako no shinjitsu... Aa dame da... Ie nain da..._ - Continuou Sasori. Sua voz era belíssima e cantava normalmente. O dueto estava ótimo.

- _Himitsu wo idaite... Kurushin deru... Watashi ni wa wakaru no yo... Ou wo anata..._ - Admirava a voz do mais velho. Ainda estava meio envergonhado e corado. - _Can you feel the love tonight? Ai wo kanjite... Sekai wo tsutsumo haamonii... Inochi no uta yo... Can you feel the love tonight? Ima wo mitsume... Yoru no yami no nuke te... Ai wa ima..._

Depois que terminou ouviu aplausos. Os dois se viraram vendo praticamente toda a escola nas janelas os ouvindo. Encontrou facilmente Kankurou, este gritava e pulava "Gaara! Yay! É o meu Otouto!" só faltava cair da janela. Sasori se levantou agradeçendo, o menor fez o mesmo bastante vermelho.

Após os aplausos e todos voltarem para as salas Sasori olhou para Gaara voltando a enrrolar uma mecha de cabelo deste depois sentindo seu aroma, o ruvinho voltou a corar.

- D-doush'tano? - Fala envergonhado se arrepiando por sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço.

- Nai. - Se aproximou perigosamente de Gaara fazendo-o se afastar, estava quase deitado por cima dele.

Gaara tentou se levantar mas Sasori segurou-o colocando as mãos dele no chão e as suas por cima prendendo-o. Tentava se mexer mas Sasori o segurava com força e delicadeza para não o machucar. Aproximou-se mais deixando os lábios de ambos perto.

- Nani yatten no...? - Pergunta tremendo levemente preocupando um pouco o maior, ele estava tão assustado assim? Mas Sasori ainda queria isso.

Sasori aproximou-se mais selando um beijo. Levou uma das mãos até o queixo de Gaara puxando um pouco para poder aprofundar o beijo. O carinho ia lento. Gaara o correspondia meio recooso. Agora o beijo já estava ficando mais quente. Sasori entrelaçava a língua com a de Gaara de forma pervertida.  
Quando ambos precisavam de ar o beijo cessou, o maior afastou os lábios deixando um fio de saliva entre os dois. Gaara ofegava baixo como Sasori.

- Oiishii... - Passou a língua sobre os lábios, uma curva no canto desses brincava maliciosa. Voltou com sua máscara de frieza se levantando e arrumando suas roupas.

Gaara continuava no chão, olhando para o lado sem jeito. Sasori se abaixou o abraçando para que se acalmasse, conseguiu acalmar um pouco o garoto. Voltou a se levantar ajudando-o.

- Te espero amanhã, Gaa-chan. - Acenou indo embora depois.

Gaara olhava estático o sensei sumir, levou os dedos aos lábios tocando de leve. As sensações do beijo passavam como um filme. Não sabia se sentia vergonha, culpa, se havia gostado... Estava confuso. Soltou um suspiro abaixando a cabeça e indo para a escola, as aulas já haviam acabado.

- Hmm, que clima... - Ouviu uma vóz conhecida soar maliciosa. - O que há entre você e o Sasori-sensei, heim, Gaa-chan? - Gaara se virou e viu aquele sorriso de raposa. Geralmente era doce e bobo, agora a malicia era notada. Os olhos azuiz o encaravam.

- Naruto?! Q-quando chegou aqui?! - Saltou para trás morrendo de vergonha e desesperado, Naruto riu.

- Desci aqui depois que acabaram de cantar, saí da sala para falar como meu amigo é bom cantor, quando cheguei o clima já estava começando. - Lanço um olhar de canto ainda com o malicioso sorriso.

- Não conte, onegai shimasu... - Colocou as mãos na boca do Uzumaki para calá-lo.

- Maa, maa... - Segurou a mão do ruivo sorrindo bobo como sempre. - Não vou contar. Fica tranquilo.

- Yokatta... - Gaara achava que podia desmaiar de alivio.

- Ainda não me respondeu, o que há entre você e o Sasori-sensei? - Voltou com o sorriso de raposa. - Heim? - Se enclinou um pouco cruzando os braços.

- Nai! Foi a primeira vez que ele fez isso! N-não tem nada entre a gente! - Respondeu envergonhado e irritado.


End file.
